cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Kenny
Tom Kenny (1962 - ) Film Deaths *''Bone Poison Way (1998) [''Duck]'' Stabbed to Death by that Birds Frank Welker. *The Animatrix (2003; animated)'' [Robbie]: Killed among with the crew when the ship exploded after being attack by Sentinels. *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie ''(2004) [SpongeBob SquarePants]: SpongeBob, along with Patrick, supposedly "die" from being exposed to light. They die by drying up into their live-action equivalents (SpongeBob becomes a kitchen sponge with his uniform in front of him and Patrick becomes a real starfish with trunks). The pirates watching the movie all cry, however, the tears SpongeBob and Patrick shed burns out the light, which smokes, initiating the ceiling sprinklers. The sprinklers, thankfully, bring SpongeBob and Patrick back to life. *''God Bless America (2011)'' [Office Staff]: Shot in the chest (through a cubicle wall) by Joel Murray in Joel's daydream. (Tom survives the movie in reality.) (Thanks to Tommy) TV Deaths *''Rocko's Modern Life: To Heck and Back'' (1993) [Heffer/Peaches]: "Heffer" chokes to death on a chicken bone, where his soul then descends to "Heck". He comes back to life when Rocko (Carlos Alazraqui) lodges it out of his throat. (Played for comic effect.) *''Dexter's Laboratory: Ultrajerk 2000 (1997; animated)'' [Ultrabot 2000]: Destroyed by his own robots after Dee Dee (Kat Cressida) though he was Dexter (Christine Cavanaugh), who then later comes out of hiding then kicks his eye which cause him to shut down. *''Godzilla: The Series'' (1998-2000) [N.I.G.E.L.] Throughout the series, N.I.G.E.L. gets destroyed in various ways: (1) Blown up, (2) Stomped on, (3) Crushed, (4) Shot, (5) crushed by water pressure, (6) eatten, (7) Pulled apart, (8) Burned by fire. He always get rebuild in later episodes as his death is a running gag. *''Samurai Jack: Episode VIII (2001; animated)'' Monkar: Killed by Jack(voiced by Phil LaMarr). *''Futurama: The Luck of the Fryish (2001)'' [Yancy Fry, Jr.]: Dies sometime during the 21st Century. Although his death is not mentioned, it is a logical conclusion giving the setting of the show. *Samurai Jack: Episode XLVII (2003; animated) 6: Destroy by Aku (voiced by Mako). *''Loonatics Unleashed: Loonatics on Ice (2005; animated)'' [Gunnar the Conqueror]: Deactivated along with the rest of his Mutant Robo-Vikings after being knock into the Planetary Core. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lair of Grievous'' (2008) [Nahdar Vebb]: Shot to death in the Chest about two or three times by General Grievous (Matthew Wood). *''Transformers Animated: Megatron Rising Part 2'' (2008) [Starscream]: Megatron (Corey Burton) jams Sari (Tara Strong)'s AllSpark Key into his chest, draining him of life. In Season 2, he is brought back to life after having a fragment of the AllSpark embedded in his head, making him immortal. *''Transformers Animated: Mission Accomplished'' (2008) [Starscream]: He is killed by Megatron (Corey Burton) four times in his failed attempts to kill him: first he's struck down with a sword and shot point blank while he's down, then he's sliced to death once again, then shot point blank in the face and finally, he's blown up by a grenade thrown back at him by Megatron. Due to his newfound immortality, he comes back after every death and survives the episode. *''Transformers Animated: Endgame Part II'' (2009) [Starscream]: Dies for the final time when his AllSpark fragment is yanked out of his head by Jazz (Phil LaMarr) and Prowl (Jeff Bennett) as they rebuild the AllSpark using their Processor-Over-Matter skills. *''Cooking Mama World: Shrunken'' (2012; animated) [Marco]: Drowns In Quicksand When Ayaka Tries To Save Him From Sinking. *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series: Cold Fury'' (2013) [Anti-Monitor]: Gets his head knock off by Aya (voiced by Grey DeLisle), then later takes over his body and army, but later turns up alive in Ranx. *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series: Ranx'' (2013) [Anti-Monitior]: Head gets rip in half by Aya (voiced by Grey DeLisle) in order to get the Time Displacement out of him. *''Rick and Morty: Meeseeks and Destroy'' (2014) [King Jellybean]: Shot and killed by Rick (Justin Roiland) when he and Morty (also voiced by Justin Roiland) are entering the portal when he finds out that King Jellybean tried to rape his grandson Morty. *''Rick and Morty: Total Rickall[[Rick and Morty (2013 series)| '(2015)]] [Pencilvester]: Shot and killed by Justin Roiland. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Annihilation: Earth (2015; animated)' [''Dr.Tyler Rockwell a.k.a. Monkey Brain]: Killed when the Triceratons used the Heart of Darkness to destroy the Earth. However his death was later prevented in Earth's Last Stand when the turtles prevented the timer to the Heart of Darkness from going off. *''SpongeBob SquarePants: CopyBob DittoPants ''(2016) ''Clones: Disappear from existence near the end of the episode. *American Dad: Anchorfran'' (2016) [Gossipy Mailroom Guy]: Bitten to death (off-screen) by a group of poisonous snakes. *''Rick and Morty: The Rickshank Rickdemption'' (2017) [Conroy]: Impaled with knife by Chris Parnell. *''Samurai Jack: C'' (2017) [Scaramouche the Merciless]: Head explodes when Greg Baldwin shot his head with a laser beam after realizing Tom lied about Phil LaMarr not having a sword. *''Rick and Morty: Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender'' (2017) [Million Ants]: The queen ant in his body that controlled and created the ants that made up his body was crushed by Gillian Jacobs. *''Rick and Morty: Rest and Ricklaxation'' (2017) [Tour Guide]: Falls from a moonlight tower to to his death after accidentally releasing Tara Strong from a toxic prison. *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Bon Bon the Birthday Clown'' (2016) [Bon Bon]: Dies in a freak birthday candle accident in a flashback. *''American Dad: Wild Women Do (2019;animated)'' [Mr. Rick]: Shoots himself through the eye while fooling around with a gun after getting high off tetrachloroethylene. *''Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling (2019; animated)'' [Heffer/Really Really Big Man/Captain Compost Heap]: Captain Compost Heap is crushed to death when Rocko's (Carlos Alazraqui) house lands on top of him after coming back to earth. His other characters survive. *''Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?: A Mystery Solving gang Divided (2019; animated)'' [Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore/Augie Anderson/Ghost Sergeant]: Voicing a ghost, "Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore died during the American Revolution, but came back as a ghost. Video Game Deaths *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' (2001) [Biggs Darklighter/Rebel Wingman #3]: Biggs Darklighter" is killed by Scott Lawrence' Rebel Wingman #3 lives! Gallery Scaramouche-DeathHeadExplode.png|Tom Kenny's animated death in Samurai Jack: C. Screen Shot 2017-06-12 at 8.10.33 PM.png|Tom Kenny's animated death in 'Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lair of Grievous' Kenny, Tom Kenny, Tom Kenny, Tom Kenny, Tom Kenny, Tom Kenny, Tom Kenny, Tom Kenny, Tom Kenny, Tom Kenny, Tom Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Musicians Category:Comedic death scenes Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Fox Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Brunettes Category:Motor Mouths Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Godzilla film Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stomping Category:Death scenes in water Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by snake bite Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Parents Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Batman cast members Category:Superman Cast Members Category:DC Stars Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Annie Award Winners Category:Annie Award Nominees Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Ant-Man Cat Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Fairly Odd Parents cast members Category:Powerpuff Girls cast members Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Hercules cast members Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Futurama cast members Category:Jimmy Neutron cast members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Rocko's Modern Life cast members Category:Actors voicing animals Category:Ducktales Category:The Matrix Cast Members Category:People who died in a The Matrix film